Dead Falls
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: Take back the falls AU! Mable didn't survive weirdmagedon...but Dipper stayed...he helps Ford unravel the mysteries of Gravity Falls...which is good, because an ancient evil is about to arise... This will serve as an example of my 'Shake up the Falls' challenge.


**Dead Falls**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

Bill had won...the townsfolk were captured, and so were the twins...nothing anyone could do...except watch as Bill decides between either Mable or Dipper dying-

 **ZAP!**

-Or wait until an even more powerful eldritch abomination kills Bill and turns his remains into a statue...Slenderman sighs.

 **It's always the same...every universe I go to: Stan makes an easily avoidable mistake, all hope is lost, Bill enters Stan's mind, kill Bill, happy ending earned by all! Stan makes an easily avoidable mistake, all hope is lost, Bill enters Stan's mind, kill Bill, happy ending earned by all! Over, and over, and over! Again, and again!**

Slenderman turns to the terrified group. **Now...don't get me wrong...this constant copying wouldn't be so bad- a bit lazy, but whatever -IF YOU ALL ACTUALLY EARNED A HAPPY ENDING!**

He pointed to the Stan's. **You two are fine, you've more then earned a happy ending...I guess.**

He then points to Dipper; **Heartbreak, ridicule, injury, spent 3 days surviving the apocalypse...yeah your good. He said dismissively.**

And then he gets to Mable; **Ah...here we go...Your nothing but take and no give aren't you? And the one time you did give...if the fact that you clearly 'dodged a bullet' when it came to Gabe didn't kill it...the fact you clearly learned NOTHING from that whole episode did. Your uncle was blatantly favoring you, your whole time here. And on top of it you spent the majority of the apocalypse living in luxury...explain to me how exactly you 'earned' a happy ending.**

"Wait a minute! I-I helped rally the townspeople! I helped build the Shackatron, and I blinded bill allowing us to escape...briefly." Defended Mable.

Slenderman nodded. **Yeah...you know...this might just be me...but considering you STARTED this whole mess...those few things seemed to be less earning a happy ending...and more breaking even for fixing a mistake...and frankly even THAT seems generous.** He snarked.

"Wait, what!?" Shouted both twins. Slenderman sighed. **Right, of course...you didn't know...Mable got amnesia; thus eliminating the only real obstcle of you two reconciling in the most lazy way possible...what a crock!**

Before the twins could protest; Slenderman shows them a vision...a vision showing Mable making a deal with Blendin i.e. Bill!

Both twins looked at this in horror...neither knew what to say.

Slenderman chuckled. **Funny thing is...had you been patient...your little temper tantrum had already convinced Pine Tree to stay with you-**

He shows them a glimpse of an alternative future...where Dipper reached Mable before she made the deal...and told her he wasn't going to do the apprenticeship...for the same reason he said in the bubble-

 **Stuck working in a dingy basement all the time? Really? That's the best excuse you could think of!?** Snarls Slenderman.

"What's wrong with it?" Asked Dipper confused.

 **What's wrong with- Okay, first of all: We've clearly seen Ford up and about researching wildlife and other anomalies! Not to mention the trip to Antarctica! And for the times you do work in the lab...well so what? Getting to do what you love beside a man you respect and who working with will probably make you rich and famous...that doesn't sound like a 'fantasy world' to me! That sounds like a Dream job!**

Dipper looks like he's about to protest..but then he thinks about it... "Wow...that is a flimsy excuse...why did I think that?"

 **Don't blame yourself my boy, that's more lazy writing than anything...** "What?" Asked a confused Dipper. But Slenderman had already moved on...he walks around Mable..

 **Yes...that's all you ever have to do really, isn't it my dear?...cry and demand something...and Dipper will come running to do whatever you want...even if it's at his expense...in fact; why don't I show you that future, the future of life after Bill-**

And so once more..everyone saw a vision of the future...

A forty-something year old Dipper enters his parents house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck.

A forty-something Mabel (wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats); looks up. "Hey Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors house."

"Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck.

"Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left.

Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking...

"I also created a new water slide for Waddles!"

 **CRASH!**

The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything! The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so.

Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when their crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them.

Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty...

"Hey Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel.

Dipper just hangs his head...and cries...

"I-I could've had it all...Wendy...Ford's apprenticeship...but I wasted it all...on HER..." Without another word...Dipper put a gun to his mouth-

 **BANG!**

Dipper and Mable were in tears... Slenderman chuckled. **Congratulations my dear...you got your never have to grow up...why would you have to? Especially when you have someone willing to never marry, never leave you, never have a life of his own...if it made you happy? The perfect Enabeler to your co-dependent.**

He leans in close to both twins..they can smell the blood and rot emanating from him...his whisper sounded like an omen of death as he said: **Being able to love each other no matter what doesn't sound so great a trait now, dose it?**

He then quickly walks away from them. **But I've digressed for far too long...time to revive Bill!**

WAIT, WHAT!? Screamed the entire Pines Clan. Slenderman(somehow) smirked. Yes...not only will I revive him...I shall also give him the means to escape Gravity Falls-

One moment he's on the far side of the room, the next he's standing by Mable, playing with her hair. **-Unless of course...SOMEONE gives me what I want?**

Mable gulped...then nodded. "Whatever you want me to do...I'll do it-

Dipper looked at her in horror. "Mable you can't- **SHE AGREED! NO TAKE BACKS!** Interrupted Slenderman as he worked his 'magic'.

And that's when it hit Mable...every scrap of suffering, pain, loss, and fright that the town had experienced since this nightmare began...ALL. AT. ONCE.

Mable screamed as her braces heat up and melt in her mouth, one of her hands turns to stone and shatters, an eye starts sprouting eyes of its own, her other eye fills up with liquid until it bursts,two of her fingers turn to ice and melt, her stomach fills up with bugs, her tongue liquefies, her mucus turns corrosive- And things only got worse until her head gave up and exploded followed by the rest of her body dissolving into a puddle of rainbow slime...

And the Pines family...the poor Pines family...they just stood their...like deer's in the headlights...helplessly watching as Mable died in agony...

Slenderman left...the pyramid collapsed...the Henchmaniacs were banished from whence they came...their friends were freed from the tapestries...and Weirdmagedon was reversed...the Pines family didn't notice or care about it at all...far as they were concerned...the world had just ended...

...

Slenderman dragged the Bill statue deep into the forest. Poor Mable...you should've made my part of our agreement more clear. He laughed as he turned Bills statue into the dread Marker of the Brethren moons...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I'd like to apologize to everyone if I've offended anyone. I'm a very angry person deep down, and Slenderman sucks it out of me...which makes me happy and peaceful...So again, sorry. Jesus be with you!**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
